The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?
by narsaksas
Summary: Danny is having a bad day. Why? He got captured by his parents, finds out he has to go on a trip to have 'bonding time' with his mom, oh, and his family may just be getting close to finding out his secret. But everything's bound to get better...right?


**Hello everyone! :) Narsaksas here. So I was sitting in Math class one day and this little story popped in my head. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic so please don't freak out if the characters are a little OC. But I tried my best to make them as true-to-character as I could. Please read and enjoy! :) P.s- I don't know what kind of schedule Casper High is on, so I based it off the one at my high school. We are on a block schedule, with four classes a day lasting an hour and a half each. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did I would have enough money to buy a car. T.T **

Danny was having a bad day. First his alarm didn't go off. Then, when he had tried to take a shower, he found out pretty quickly that Jazz had used up all the hot water. Muttering curses under his breath as he tried to fix his hair (a task more

complicated then it seemed), he reached for his normal attire (a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle and a pair of jeans), and found that his dresser was covered in ectoplasm. 'You gotta be kidding me' he thought as he gave the furniture a

glare normally reserved for tests and Vlad. After digging around for a bit, he succeeded in finding an outfit that was ectoplasm-free. After one more attempt at his hair, he made his way downstairs.

To his surprise (not), he found his parents working on yet another new invention. "Good morning Danny!" Maddie greeted him cheerfully. "Hey mom," Danny answered. "Do you know what happened to my dresser?" He went to sit next to his sister

Jazz in the corner, making a point to stay as far away from the invention as he could without looking suspicious until he found out what it did. Maddie's smile faded. She took off her hood and goggles. "Yes, I'm sorry about that honey. I'm afraid the

anti-ghost alarm clock we made for you blew up for some reason last night. We found it this morning when I came up to make sure you were awake, and you were in the bathroom." (Well at least he knew why his alarm hadn't gone off) "I'm actually

surprised it didn't wake you up last night." Danny smirked. Ever since he became a half-ghost he had to stay up most of the night fighting ghosts. He only got to sleep for a few hours a night, so when he found time to he fell into such a deep sleep

that only his ghost sense could wake him up. And sometimes even that didn't. "We'll have your dresser cleaned off and your clothes washed before you get back from school. By the way, aren't you two going to be late?" Maddie asked, pointing to

the clock on the wall. It was 7:50 and school started at 8:00. Suddenly Jack yelled "It's finished!" But before Danny could find out what 'it' was, Jazz chose that moment to speak up. "That's great Dad, but we really had better get to school, right

Danny?" Danny was about to tell her that they could walk, which meant he would fly her, when Jack exclaimed excitedly, "I'll drive you!" Both Danny and Jazz groaned. "No Dad, really, it's-" Jazz began, but it was too late. Jack had already grabbed

the keys and ran out the door. Maddie sighed. "Well, you had better go with him. Sorry kids." Jazz and Danny shared a look before walking, defeated, out the door after him.

* * *

It wasn't 'till Jack had hit light post #6 before Danny came to the conclusion that his day may not get any better. Jazz seemed to know what he was thinking, because she looked at him sympathetically and said "Well, on the bright side, we won't be

late for school!" Danny's frown just deepened in response.

* * *

Once they made it to school (9 mailboxes, 1 car, and 8 light posts later), Danny was put in a slightly better mood after seeing Sam and Tucker. Sam looked him up and down, frowning. "What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck!" She

suddenly panicked "You didn't _actually_ get hit by a trick, did you?" After assuring Sam and Tucker that he, in fact, had _not_ been hit by a truck, and explained to them what had actually happened to him that morning they calmed down. But because

Danny had been late they barely had any time to talk before the bell rang to go to English class. (Surprisingly, all three of them had the same 1st block together.)

* * *

"Alright class, listen while I call role!" Mr. Lancer had to yell above the morning noise. As he began to read off names in monotone, Danny started to doze off. "Fenton. Fenton? _Pride and Prejudice_! Danny, class hasn't even been in session for five

minutes and you're already sleeping!" Danny's head bolted up. "S-sorry Mr. Lancer. I didn't sleep much last night." He stammered. "That's your excuse every day." Lancer sighed. "Look, we're having a test tomorrow, and you can use your notes on

this one because I'm feeling generous-" he paused as students cheered "-so it should be an easy grade. But you must pay attention and _take_ the notes first before you can actually _use_ them on the test. You spent over half the class in the bathroom

yesterday doing who-knows-what-" he paused once again as the class snickered "-so copy someone's notes while I finish the role." Danny sighed. He looked over at Sam with a pleading look, and she handed over her notes for him to copy.

Danny was in a much better mood, his earlier experiences almost forgotten. He had been in class for almost the full hour and a half, with no ghostly interruptions. He'd copied Sam's notes, and even was able to stay in class and take the day's notes

with the rest of the students. Mr. Lancer was just getting ready to give the class their homework assignment for the evening when a loud scream sounded from the hallway. Danny's ghost sense went off at the same exact time as the scream, but it

went unnoticed except by Sam and Tucker. They sent Danny a nervous glance, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking 'If it's the Box Ghost again, he'll pay.' "Mr. Lancer," Danny raised his hand "May I go to the nurse's office!" Danny

ran out the door before Lancer could even answer. "Ghost!" Came the scream again from the hallway. Acting as the _Amity Park Teacher's Handbook_ instructed, Lancer jumped over and hit the 'Ghost Alarm' button on the wall by his desk. Immediately

an alarm started blaring throughout the school. "Stay calm people!" Mr. Lancer shouted to his students, who were definitely _not_ staying calm. You would think that since this was a pretty common occurrence for them they would be used to it by now,

but that was not the case. As it so happened, Dash was running around screaming his head off, and he was one of the calmer ones. If Lancer had paid attention, however, he would have noticed that the only students who were not panicking were

Sam and Tucker, who were simply sitting at their desks whispering to each other. But alas, with all the confusion Lancer didn't notice.

* * *

As soon as Danny left the classroom, he turned and ran straight into the nearest empty room-the janitor's closet. He changed into Danny Phantom and flew around school looking for the ghost. Not seeing anything, he flew through the roof. To his

surprise, there was already a fight going on without him. The ghost who had set off his ghost sense was none other then Skulker, but he wasn't alone. Danny's parents were there in the Fenton R.V., which was currently functioning as the Fenton

Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. It had about fifty bazillion lasers and ecto-weapons sticking out from it at all sorts of odd angles, and they were all shooting in multiple directions effectively _missing_ Skulker. Danny could see why. His dad was at the

controls. However, as a beam of ectoplasm barely missed Skulker's head, he noticed his mom hanging out the passenger window wielding a Fenton Bazooka. It took all of about 30 seconds before they noticed him. "Jack look, it's Phantom!" Maddie

yelled. The fifty bazillion (give or take a few) lasers and weapons pointed at him (more or less). Skulker shot an ecto-beam out of his hand at the R.V. and succeeded in blasting off a few weapons. He turned to Danny and grinned. "Whelp, let us

continue this somewhere where else." Danny nodded. They quickly turned invisible and flew toward the park.

* * *

Once at the park, Danny and Skulker turned visible once more and turned to face one another. "Just for the record, you're never going to succeed in getting my pelt." Danny exclaimed. "Eww." He added as an afterthought. He reached for his thermos

and realized with horror that it wasn't there. "Oh crap" he muttered aloud. 'Could this day get any worse?' he thought. While he was panicking inside his head, Skulker started talking. It took a few seconds for Danny to calm down. "….so that's why

I'm here ghost boy. Prepare yourself." Skulker finished. Danny, not wanting Skulker to know that he had forgotten the thermos and hadn't listened to his speech, only replied "Well not that that's not fascinating or anything, but…" and hit him with an

ecto-blast. Skulker had been anticipating this, however, and managed to dodge. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to suck me into that ridiculous thermos of yours yet ghost child." He taunted. Danny growled and lunged at him. "I don't need the

thermos! I'll beat you so hard you'll return to the Ghost Zone on your own!" But just as he was getting ready to shoot another ecto-blast at him, his parent's found them. Distracted, Danny reacted too slowly to an attack from Skulker. The glowing

green blade coming out of his armor sliced through Danny's HAZMAT suit. He yelped in pain and clutched at his arm. It was only a small wound, not too deep, but it hurt all the same. He immediately retaliated by firing another shot at him, but it was

weaker then usual. 'What's wrong?' he thought. 'I'm loosing power-and fast!' Skulker laughed at the confused look on Danny's face. "I told you whelp, I agreed to make a deal with Vlad. He will pay for me new equipment to hunt you with, and I will

get your pelt after he is done with you." By this time, the Fentons had started shooting at them again. It was not easy having a conversation while dodging dozens of lasers, and one ecto-bazooka wielded by his mom. Normally Danny wouldn't have

been too worried. His parents weren't exactly known for their ghost hunting skills, if you know what I mean. But this time was different. He was injured, and because of something Vlad seemed to have done to Skulker's blade, he was loosing energy

fast. "Danny!" someone yelled. Turning around, he noticed Sam and Tucker watching the battle nervously by a tree. Tucker was holding a thermos. Skulker noticed them too. He glanced around at the situation he was now in, and grunted "Next time,

ghost child." before disappearing. Danny was too weak to follow him at the time being, so he focused on avoiding his parent's weapons. But his bad day would only get worse.

* * *

Soon after Danny had left with Skulker, Danny's parents decided to come barging in the school to look for them. After overturning multiple desks and setting the Chem lab on fire, the principal finally got them to leave. After that, school continued on as

usual, the teachers and students deciding it had been a false alarm caused by the Fentons. Sam and Tucker had taken the first chance they got to go find Danny. (Tucker had noticed the forgotten thermos sticking out of Danny's backpack and had

grabbed it.) They searched some of the usual places before finally finding them at the park. They had arrived just in time to see Skulker injure Danny and then disappear. Danny's parents, taking advantage of the situation, zeroed in on Danny and

actually made contact. Sam and Tucker could only watch as Danny fell, unconscious, to the ground at his parent's feet. Luckily, he retained his ghost form. Sam and Tucker started forward, but Maddie spotted them. "Kids, this is much too dangerous

for you! What are you doing here- aren't you supposed to be in school?" She frowned. Sam thought fast. "Um, after you guys came to school and said there were ghosts, the teachers decided it wasn't safe and sent everyone home." Maddie seemed

happy enough with the excuse, and after offering to drive them home, which they politely refused, went to help Jack load Danny into a ghost-proof cage in the back of the R.V. Sam and Tucker could only watch. If they tried to interfere they could get

suspicious. They decided they would have to go home and think of a plan to rescue Danny. And fast.

* * *

Danny slowly woke up and groggily looked around at his surroundings. 'This isn't my room.' He wondered before it all suddenly came back to him. He jumped up quickly. He had gotten captured by his parents! He was in the lab! He glanced around. He

was sitting in the middle of the lab in a ghost shield. His parents were over in the corner messing with some equipment. He wasn't anxious to find out what they were/did. 'Well this day just keeps getting better and better' he thought sarcastically.

Maddie turned and caught his eye. "Jack, Phantom's awake!" she exclaimed excitedly. Danny hoped he could escape before anything happened. It didn't seem as if they were too anxious to do anything immediately since he wasn't strapped down to

the table, and he still seemed to have all of his limbs on his body, but he had to be on guard anyway. Because after all, today was just not his day.

**So there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it! :) Chapters 2-3 are already written, I just have to type them, so review and let me know if it is worth continuing! I don't know how long it will be, but I'm starting Chapter 4. So please review and tell me what you think! It will give me more motivation to post chapters faster! *hint hint* :) Thanks!**

**~Narsaksas**


End file.
